


Promets-moi d'être heureux

by MissAmande



Series: Calendrier de l'Avent [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Heartbreak, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Faramir encaisse la mort de son frère.
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II) & Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Series: Calendrier de l'Avent [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035489
Kudos: 3





	Promets-moi d'être heureux

Dans le vent glacial de l’hiver, à Henneth Annûn, Faramir contemplait l’horizon, des larmes dévalant sur ses joues sans qu’il ne puisse rien n’y faire. Son frère était mort, il le savait au plus profond de son cœur, il avait rêvé la nuit précédente d’une embarcation elfique où reposait le corps de Boromir, beau et fier mais pâle et l’épée brisée. Serrant entre ses mains le cor fendu en deux de son capitaine tombé, le Gondorien se laissa tomber à genoux dans un moment de faiblesse. Ses hommes le laissèrent seul, sentant qu’il avait besoin d’un instant pour lui, Damrod pressa son épaule et se retira après un dernier regard inquiet vers son supérieur.

Qu’allait-il faire maintenant ? Comment allait-il bien pouvoir avancer sans son grand frère, son guide ? Courbant l’échine, le rôdeur se recroquevilla sur lui-même tant la douleur lui déchirait les entrailles et lui brisait le cœur en mille morceaux.

**« Souviens-toi de ce jour, petit frère… »**

Les cheveux fouettés par le vent, Faramir rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla jusqu’à ce que sa voix ne cède et au loin alors que des sanglots secouaient ses épaules, il l’aperçut. Là, devant le soldat, se tenait la silhouette haute et belle de Boromir, un sourire triste étirant ses lèvres et ses yeux doux et compatissants observaient le jeune homme.

\- _Relèves-toi petit frère._ Dit-il. _Lèves-toi et ne me pleures pas car en mes derniers instants je fus en paix avec moi-même. Et un jour viendra où nous nous retrouverons, nous serons à nouveau réunis mais pas aujourd’hui Faramir. Vis mon frère, et rends-moi fier comme tu l’as toujours fait mais surtout, promets-moi d’être heureux. Je t’aime mon cher frangin…_

Et sans qu’il ne puisse répondre à cette apparition, elle disparut, emportée par le vent, laissant dans son sillage un garçon perdu.


End file.
